My life as a Wolf
by Pokemon986 FAN
Summary: Hi I'm Rachel and welcome to my life.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee or any songs that I use in this story! This is a start over from my story called Rachel and Her Family. I thought it could use a new title so it got a new title. I repeat this is a start over!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mom-Shelby<strong>

**Wolfs in the Family- Rachel, Shelby, and Puck.**

**Adopted-Quinn**

**Siblings-Quinn, Puck, Rachel.**

**Nerd-Santana**

**Alpha-Rachel of The Gold Stars**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel is a badass, protects her familypack.**

**Quinn is a sweet girl after her punk phase.**

**Shelby works at Minkley high as a english teacher **

**Puck is a manwhore and stands by Rachel's side duringna fight**

**Santana is a shy and quite girl**

**Brittany is a outgoing girl**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV...<em>

I am Rachel and welcome to my life as a wolf.

Before I moved I was with my pack, the gold stars. Anyway some vampires came and took the pups. I fought and so did everyone for the pups. We lost. Everyday I blame myself and think think to become stronger. The pack stayed by my side helping me. One day when I finished training,I told my mom that I wanted to move. She nodded and that night I told the pack. They wanted to come with me. The next day we all packed pur houses and went to a place called Lima, Ohio. When we got there everything changed. I became a badass. Mom adopted this human. Me and Puck grew close to her. Oh yeah I almost forgot her name is Quinn. She knows that we are wolfs to. Well I guess this goodbye for now. Wait almost forgot don't sleep with the light off after this story of mine. Jk, its not scary. Well bye now,

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Glee!<strong>

**Hope this story miles more since this my last one. And its the same but with more detail. I also got done faster then I thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee or any songs that I use in this story! This is a start over from my story called Rachel and Her Family. I thought it could use a new title so it got a new title. I repeat this is a start over!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mom-Shelby<strong>

**Wolfs in the Family- Rachel, Shelby, and Puck.**

**Adopted-Quinn**

**Siblings-Quinn, Puck, Rachel.**

**Nerd-Santana**

**Alpha-Rachel of The Gold Stars**

**Cheerleader-Brittany (forgot to put it in the last chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel is a badass, protects her familypack.**

**Quinn is a sweet girl after her punk phase.**

**Shelby works at Minkley high as a english teacher**

**Puck is a manwhore and stands by Rachel's side duringna fight**

**Santana is a shy and quite girl**

**Brittany is a outgoing girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV..<strong>

A year past after we moved to this crappy town. I was going to be sophomore with Noah. Quinn was going to to be a freshmen. She's a year younger than us. It was the last week of summer when a moving truck came and I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. "Close your mouth." I heard someone say. I looked up from where I'm sitting and saw Quinn. "Don't tell me what to do, goody girl." I said standing up. I went up to my room and closed my eyes. I took a nap till it was time to eat. We ate and had a food fight. Me and Noah had to clean up the mess since it was us who started it. I sighed when we finished cleaning. "We are never going to start food fights again." In my alpha voice. "Okay boss." Noah said bowing. Our mom came in. "Go meet the new neighbor, now!" She said firmly. Me and Noah nodded. We left with Quinn behind us.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh **

We got to the door and I knocked. The girl from before answered the door. I looked at what she wearing and froze. She was wearing a Superman tee, black baggy pants, black rimed glasses, and jocker converse. "Hi, I'm Quinn and this is puck and Rachel. What's your name?" Quinn asked. I shook my head and looked at her eyes. "Santana." She said smiling. I smirked. "What school Are you going to." I asked putting on my charm. She blushed. "Minkeley." She said. I nodded. "You like to sing?" I asked. She nodded. "Well Monday you should try out for glee." I said. She looked confused. "Its a show choir." I explained. She nodded grinning. I looked at my phone. "Well nice meeting you Tana." I said giving her a nickname. She nodded and blushed at the nickname. I started walking back to the house. Noah and Quinn behind me. We got back and Noah and Quinn tagged teamed me. "Don't you just have sex with her Rachel!" Quinn yelled at me and Noah nodding. "She is my mate! I love her!" I yelled back. They stepped back and I ran shifting as I did. I ran into the woods. I ran and ran. I came back around 12 pm. I shifted back and sighed. I went up to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review! ;-) <strong>

**I also need ideas plz! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee or any songs that I use in this story! This is a start over from my story called Rachel and Her Family. I thought it could use a new title so it got a new title. I repeat this is a start over!**

**Please give me ideas for this story.;-) **

* * *

><p><strong>Mom-Shelby<strong>

**Wolfs in the Family- Rachel, Shelby, and Puck.**

**Adopted-Quinn**

**Siblings-Quinn, Puck, Rachel.**

**Nerd-Santana**

**Alpha-Rachel of The Gold Stars**

**Cheerleader-Brittany (forgot to put it in the last chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel is a badass, protects her familypack.**

**Quinn is a sweet girl after her punk phase.**

**Shelby works at Minkley high as a english teacher**

**Puck is a manwhore and stands by Rachel's side duringna fight**

**Santana is a shy and quite girl**

**Brittany is a outgoing girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV...<strong>

I woke up to somebody shaking me. I looked up from my pillow. "Come downstairs when you are dressed. We need to talk." My mom said. I nodded. She left and I got up. I put on khaki baggy pants, a blood red tee with the words 'Run, I got a pet zombie', my black beanie, and my black shades. I walked downstairs and saw my mother sitting on the couch. I sat in a chair and waited for her to talk. "Rachel, Quinn and Noah told me that you found your 'mate'. I growled. "I won't hurt her, she is my mate. Why does nobody believe me!" I yelled. "Look at how many girls you had sex with!" My mother yelled back. "What about Noah! You don't get on to him!" I yelled, standing up. Cause he is not alpha!" I froze and looked down. I laughed shacking my head. "That is a good reason. She is my mate and I will be with her." I said walking out to my car.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I saw Santana and asked if she wanted to go have a tour of the town. "Yea, I would like that." She replied. I open the door for her. She got in and I started driving. I thought where to take her first and looked at the clothes she was wearing and smirked. I got to comic book store and she squealed, jumping out of the car. I chuckled and followed her in. "You can get whatever you want, I'll bye." I did to her. She nodded and started to look around. She picked out about 20 and I paid for them. I showed her the rest then we stopped at Lima Bean for coffee. I ordered for us both and took our coffees to where she was sitting. "Here you go." I said smiling. She smiled back and took the coffee. We had a conversation about random things. I looked at my phone and saw the time. "Well I should get you home." I said and she nodded. We got out to my car and I open the door for her. She smiled and got in. I got in and started driving back to her house. I got her home and I pulled into the driveway and got out.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I got in the house. Quinn and Noah tried to apologize to to me, but I got something to eat and went up to my room without a glance to them. I ate and went to sleep.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

School was today and I got up happily. I got dressed. I put on my black camo pants, a white shirt, my black beanie, my combat boots. I went down, still blocking out my family, and got soming to eat. I ate fast. I went outside and got in my car and saw Santana walking. I pulled up beside her. "You need a ride?" I asked putting on my charm. She nodded and she got in. We made small talk on the way to school. Once we got there I walked her in and we both got our schedules. I left to my locker and she walked to hers. I felt something beak in me and I ran to Santana. She was covered on slushie and the football players called her names. I saw red and attacked them. After beating them, I helped Santana clean up and let her wear my extra clothes. The rest of the day nothing happened and me and Santana had the same classes. We would pass notes and sit next to teacher other. It was after school and I dragged her to the choir room. "Your joining." I told her. She nodded and smiled. We got to choir room and all the old members were there. I sat in the back with Santana beside me. came in late, no surprise. Anyway he told us that everybody had to sing a song. He looked up and smiled at Santana. I got up first and grabbed Santana's hand. I started dancing with her. I sang.

Huh, Yeah, Red One  
>Huh, Lets do it again<br>Yayayay  
>Ohh<p>

Just watch me girl  
>Be ready, I'm coming for you<br>My body just felt it I knew, tonight is the start of something new  
>The way you dance, makes we wanna get down and show you<br>That we can become one, not two  
>As we move to this beat like crazy<p>

Move it, move it, move it, move it  
>Let's rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it<br>We can even pop it, pop it, pop it  
>Tonight is on<br>Woo!

Girls step up to the party  
>Grab a boy and move your body<br>Do like me and my honey  
>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh<br>Boys step up to the party  
>Grab a girl and move your body<br>Do like me and my shorty  
>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh<p>

Yayayay  
>(step up, step up, step up, step up)<br>Ohh

It feels like, we've been doing this for years  
>The crowd is reflecting our moves, amazing what a beat can do<br>Now follow me (follow me), and pop that body clap your hands  
>Turn around on one two (say: Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh)<p>

Move it, move it, move it, move it  
>Let's rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it<br>We can even pop it, pop it, pop it  
>Tonight is on<br>Woo!

Baby look at us, the way we move  
>From side to side, it's all so smooth<br>With every step we take, it just get better  
>Girl no doubt we got it together<br>Baby look at us, the way we move  
>From side to side, it's all so smooth (Ohh)<br>With every step we take, it just get better  
>Girl no doubt we got it together<p>

Girls step up to the party  
>Grab a boy and move your body<br>Do like me and my honey  
>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh<p>

**Santana's POV...**

Rachel finished and left me up front I took a deep breath and started to sing.

(I am the Hourglass)  
>Darkness has found you<br>Evil surrounds you  
>No one to save you<br>We're almost out of time

What do you do with nothing can be done  
>Where do you go with nowhere left to run<p>

Where is the one who  
>Stands up and tells you<br>I'm here to save you  
>We're almost out of time<p>

Nobody knows just who he's tryin' to be  
>Behind this mask, his wings, his suit of green<br>Just in time to reach up for the sky  
>And fly away<br>Don't worry you're safe  
>In my arms cause it<br>Takes your love to lift me up  
>It's safe to say<br>You and I were always meant to be  
>So I will show you why<br>I'm here to stay  
>Don't they know that I'll protect you<br>Don't they know they'll have to get through me  
>Don't worry you're safe<p>

(Your time is up!)  
>Watch out behind you<br>This is designed to  
>Quickly remind you<br>We're almost out of time

Somebody tell me what he's trying to be  
>Behind this mask, his wings, his suit of green<br>Just in time to reach up for the sky  
>And fly away<br>Don't worry you're safe  
>In my arms cause it<p>

Takes your love to lift me up  
>It's safe to say<br>You and I were always meant to be  
>So I will show you why<br>I'm here to stay  
>Don't you worry<br>I'm the one who lets them know that I'll protect you  
>Don't they know they'll have to get through me<br>Don't worry you're safe  
>In my arms<br>So believe  
>It's easy<p>

Dragonfly dragonfly  
>He's a special kinda guy<br>Dragonfly dragonfly  
>Maybe you should sue him if he lets you die<br>Dragonfly dragonfly  
>Put a sign up in the sky<br>Dragonfly dragonfly  
>He's always available anytime<p>

(The man with) the plan  
>All over the land<br>He does what he can  
>For he is the man<br>Look out it's the dragonfly

**Kurts POV...**

Mercedes and I got up next after Santana sang. We nodded to the band and started singing.

_[Kurt:]_  
>I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes<br>(Fricki fricki)  
>4 minutes eh<br>_[x8]_

Ha ha  
>Yeah<br>Ha ha  
>Breakdown come on<p>

_[Kurt:]_  
>Hey<br>Uh  
>Come on<br>Madonna

_[Mercedes:]_  
>Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll<p>

_[Kurt:]_  
>Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow<br>There's enough room for both

_[Kurt:]_  
>Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at<br>Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)

_[Mercedes and Kurt:]_  
>If you want it<br>You've already got it  
>If you thought it<br>It better be what you want

If you feel it  
>It must be real just<br>Say the word and  
>I'm gonna give you what you want<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>Time is waiting<p>

_[Kurt:]_  
>We only got four minutes to save the world<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>No hesitating<br>Grab a boy

_[Kurt:]_  
>Go grab your girl<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>Time is waiting<p>

_[Kurt:]_  
>We only got four minutes to save the world<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>No hesitating<p>

_[Kurt:]_  
>We only got four minutes huh four minutes<br>So keep it up keep it up  
>Don't be a prima donna<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>You gotta get em a heart<br>Tick tock tick tock tick tock

_[Kurt:]_  
>That's right keep it up keep it up<br>Don't be a prima donna

_[Mercedes:]_  
>You gotta get em a heart<br>Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
>Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention<p>

Yeah

_[Kurt:]_  
>And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good<br>By the way that you move  
>Oh hey<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>The road to hell is paved with good intentions<br>Yeah

_[Kurt:]_  
>But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do<br>Tell me how 'bout you?

_[Mercedes and Kurt:]_  
>If you want it<br>You've already got it  
>If you thought it<br>It better be what you want

If you feel it  
>It must be real just<br>Say the word and  
>I'm gonna give you what you want<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>Time is waiting<p>

_[Kurt:]_  
>We only got four minutes to save the world<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>No hesitating<br>Grab a boy

_[Kurt:]_  
>Go grab your girl<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>Time is waiting<p>

_[Kurt:]_  
>We only got four minutes to save the world<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>No hesitating<p>

_[Kurt:]_  
>We only got four minutes huh four minutes<br>So keep it up keep it up  
>Don't be a prima donna<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>You gotta get em a heart<br>Tick tock tick tock tick tock

_[Kurt:]_  
>That's right keep it up keep it up<br>Don't be a prima donna

_[Mercedes:]_  
>You gotta get em a heart<br>Tick tock tick tock tick tock

_(Kurt:)_  
>Breakdown<br>Yeah

_[Mercedes:]_  
>Tick tock tick tock tick tock<p>

_[Kurt:]_  
>Yeah uh<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>Tick tock tick tock tick tock<p>

_(Kurt:)_  
>I've only got four minutes to save the world<p>

**Tina's POV...**

After Kurt and Mercedes were done, I pulled mike up to the front and we started singing.

See, I really couldn't sing  
>I could never really sing<br>What I couldn't do was (sing)  
>I have trouble with the (note)<br>It goes all around my (throat)  
>It's a terrifying (thing)<p>

See, I really couldn't hear  
>Which note was lower or was (higher)<br>Which is why I disappear  
>If someone says, « Let's start a (Choir) »<br>Hey, when I begin to (squeak)  
>It's a across between I (shriek)<br>And a quiver or I (moan)  
>It's a little like a (croak)<br>Or the record player (broke)  
>What it doesn't have is (tone)<p>

Oh, I know you're thinking what a crazy (ding-a-ling)

But I really couldn't (sing)  
>I could never really (sing)<br>What I couldn't do was (sing)

Three blind mice  
>(Three blind mice)<br>It isn't intentional!  
>He's doing his best!<p>

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle bells, Jingle bells<br>It really blows my mind  
>He gets depressed!<p>

But what I lack in pitch  
>I sure make up in (power)<p>

And all my friends say  
>I am perfect for the shower<br>Still, I'm terrific at a (dance)  
>Guys are comin' in their (pants)<br>I'm a birdie on the (wing)  
>But when I begin to (chirp)<br>They say, »Who's the little (twerp)  
>Goin' 'pong' instead of (ping)<br>And when Christmas comes  
>And all my friends go (caroling)<br>It is so dishearten  
>(ning)<br>It is so disquiet  
>(ting)<br>It is so discourage  
>(ging)<br>Darling, please stop answer  
>(ring)<br>See, I really couldn't  
>(sing)<br>I could never really  
>(sing)<br>What I couldn't do was

Do re mi fa sol la si do  
>Do re mi fa sol la si do<br>La  
>La!<br>La  
>La!<br>Sing, sing, sing  
>Sing, sing, sing<p>**Quinn's POV...**

I got up after Mike and Tina. I told the band and I started singing.

Hey Princess  
>In a white dress<br>Chuck Taylor's  
>Got me obsessed<br>Wanna see you, so when can we hang out?  
>Hey Princess in a contest<br>You're the queen and you own the rest  
>Someday we're gonna take the crown<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Let's go, let go!<br>Hold on to me oh, oh!  
>Let's go,<br>I'm a let you know!  
>I'll be the one that's storming the castle,<br>We'll be the two hearts beating faster!  
>'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down!<br>I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
>We'll be the two to end the story<br>One that I want, one that I want I found  
>It's your kiss<br>Hey Princess

Hey Princess  
>Be my guest<br>Chase you around, no regrets  
>If I catch you I'll never let you down<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Let's go, let go!<br>Hold on to me oh, oh!  
>Let's go,<br>I'm a let you know!  
>I'll be the one that's storming the castle,<br>We'll be the two hearts beating faster!  
>'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down!<br>I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
>We'll be the two to end the story<br>One that I want, one that I want I found  
>It's your kiss<br>Hey Princess

What if all the stars aligned  
>Could I ever make you mine?<br>When the movie ends we could be the ever after  
>You and I<p>

I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella  
>Snow White in blue jeans I'm gonna tell ya<br>'Ever you want 'ever you want I'm down  
>I'll be the one that makes you adore me<br>We'll be the two, the to end of story  
>One that I want one that I want I found<p>

I'll be the one that's storming the castle,  
>We'll be the two of hearts beating faster!<br>'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down  
>I'll be the one that makes you adore me<br>We'll be the two the to end the story  
>One that I want, one that I want I found<br>It's your kiss  
>Hey Princess<p>

I thought of Brittany while I sang.

**Puck's POV..**

I got up after Quinn sat down and smirked.

(Listen)  
>(Ohh, ohh)<br>(Ohh, ohh)

I'm sick of all this waiting  
>And people telling me what I should be<br>What if I'm not so crazy  
>Maybe you're the one that's wrong, not me<br>So what you gonna do, what you gonna say  
>When we're standing on top and do it our way<br>You say we got no future  
>You're living in the past<br>So listen up, that's my generation

_[CHORUS]_  
>(hey ho, let's go!)<br>It's going down tonight  
>(hey ho, let's go!)<br>We're gonna do it til we die  
>(hey ho, let's go!)<br>'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize  
>That's my generation<p>

(ohh, ohh)  
>(ohh, ohh)<p>

I don't need to say I'm sorry  
>I do what everybody wants to do<br>It's not so complicated  
>'Cause I know you want the same thing, too<br>So what you gonna do, what you gonna say  
>When we're standing on top and do it our way<br>You say we got no future  
>You're living in the past<br>So listen up, that's my generation

(Listen)

Don't need to say I'm sorry  
>(ohh, ohh)<br>It's not so complicated  
>'Cause I know you want the same<p>

I bowed when I finished singing.

**Sam's POV... **

I got up after Puck and started singing.

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
>Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be<br>Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
>So I travelled back down that road<br>Will she come back? No one knows  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream<p>

I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
>Number one spot and now she find her a replacement<br>I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
>And now you ain't around baby I can't think<br>I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
>Cause I can still feel it in the air<br>See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair  
>My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife<br>She left me, I'm tied  
>Cause I knew that it just ain't right<p>

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
>Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be<br>Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream  
>So I travelled back down that road<br>Will she come back? No one knows  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream<p>

When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn  
>Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn<br>And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for  
>More and more I miss her. When will I learn?<br>Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
>Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby<br>Hey, she was so easy to love  
>But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough<br>I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
>And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone<br>But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
>Cause I was wrong<p>

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
>Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be<br>Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
>So I travelled back, down that road<br>Will she come back, no one knows  
>I realize yeah, it was only just a dream<p>

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up<br>And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
>Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up<br>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
>Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything<p>

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
>Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be<br>Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
>So I travelled back, down that road<br>Will she come back, no one knows  
>I realize yeah, it was only just a dream<p>

**Artie's POV...**

I rolled to the front when Sam was done.

_[Talking:]_  
>Here's a little bit of old school for ya,<br>That goes a little something like this...

I always tried to be the flyest kid in the block  
>The popular one with the rising stock<br>So that's when I had this bright idea  
>(Throw the party of the month)<br>No, the party of the year

All the fine girls couldn't turn it down  
>Now all I gotta do is get my parents out<br>Should I send them to a movie  
>(No, send them to a show)<br>Let me think, hmmm  
>It's gotta be long though<p>

I said Mom, Dad, yo why ya sittin home  
>It's a Friday night, have you seen Aunt Joan<br>And don't worry about stayin' out too long  
>Don't fuss over me, I'll be fine alone<p>

Have a good time...

The door bell rings cuz the party's here  
>I'm crankin' up the stereo like it's New Years<br>Walkin' 'round the house like who's Da Man  
>(Nobody can do it like Aaron can)<p>

First on the floor, you know that's me  
>Bustin' out the moves like it's MTV<br>I'm guessin' where I'm goin' cuz I lost my head  
>Then I jumped on table, this is what I said<p>

People all around you gotta  
>(Come get it)<br>Everyone together sing it loud  
>(Come get it)<br>Jump all around, come on  
>(Come get it)<br>What...  
>(Come get it)<br>Say it again  
>(Come get it)<p>

People all around you gotta  
>(Come get it)<br>From the left to the right, make noise  
>(Come get it)<br>Here we go now, come on  
>Uh uh what what<p>

Na na na na... Na na na na...

Things are goin' great  
>Then to my surprise<br>Some people walked in, I didn't recognize  
>I said fellows, yo, ya gotta get out<p>

(Hey man I heard this was an open house)  
>Open house?<br>(Yeah that's what the flyers said)  
>Well I didn't put out flyers<br>(Well somebody did)

Then walked in  
>The girl I'm crushin'<br>And the kid spilled juice  
>On my Mom's new cushion<p>

I turned around and  
>Another kid broke the lamp<br>(I hope they weren't expensive)  
>They got them from France<br>For now I won't sweat it  
>I'll clean it up later<br>There's a honey over there  
>And I really wanna meet her<p>

People all around you gotta  
>(come get it)<br>Everyone together sing it loud  
>(come get it)<br>Jump all around come on  
>(come get it)<br>What?  
>(come get it)<br>Say it again here we go, uh  
>(come get it)<p>

People all around you gotta  
>(come get it)<br>From the left to the right, make noise  
>(come get it)<br>Here we go now, come on  
>Uh uh what what<p>

Aaron C's in the house, here we go  
>Come with it<p>

Break it down  
>(go go go go go...)<p>

Is that a car door  
>Oh dang, I'm in trouble<br>Everybody get out now  
>On the double<br>I'm dead (your done) that's it for me  
>I'm gonna be picked off my family tree<p>

Once Mom finds out 'bout this party I had  
>I don't wanna even start thinkin' about dad<br>I'm hustlin around the house  
>Trying to clean up the mess<br>I sure put my new white Nikes to the test

The car door slammed  
>And they're walking up the steps<br>I guess life is good with 10 seconds left  
>(AARON!?)<p>

Grounded

Aaron C's in the house, come on  
>(come get it)<br>Uh uh what what

_[Fades...]_

_I smiled and rolled back._

**Brittany's POV..**

I started to sing and dance.

I will show you crazy, I'm a maniac  
>No more final warning, I'm not holding back<br>I ain't going nowhere, let the roof cave in  
>'Bout to blow up something, here goes nothing<br>Watch me hit the cray button

Cray _[x3]_

Let's get cray  
>Turn it all the way up<br>Got a double dose of bass  
>You'll love this so much<br>Get out of your head  
>Get out of your skull<br>If you ain't gettin' cray  
>Then you ain't got a pulse<br>A lunatic, a time bomb just got dropped  
>I get cray all day, it's my full time job<br>Wild like a wolfpack, howlin' at the moon  
>Attack, attack, you've been bitten by the wolf<p>

I ain't going nowhere, let the roof cave in  
>'Bout to blow up something, here goes nothing<br>Watch me hit the cray button

Cray _[x3]_

Put your fives in the sky if you're feelin' alive  
>Throw ten up in the air 'cause you don't care<br>Cray Bans on, rock your cranium  
>3-2-1, detonation<p>

I wonder what happens if I hit the cray button?  
>I guarantee the whole place starts jumpin'<p>

I wonder what happens if I hit the cray button? (button)  
>I guarantee the whole place starts jumpin'<p>

I wonder what happens if I hit the cray button? (button)  
>I guarantee the whole place starts jumpin'<p>

I wonder what happens if I hit the cray button? (button)  
>I'm a do it!<br>Watch me hit the cray button  
>I hit the cray button<br>I hit the cray button

I pledge allegiance to the U.S. Cray (cray), U.S. Cray, U.S. Cray  
>I pledge allegiance to the U.S. Cray (cray), U.S. Cray, U.S. Cray<p>

I sat back down, panting.

**Finn's POV...**

I smiled at the new girl and started to sing.

I just wanna run, hide it away  
>Run because they're chasing me down<br>I just wanna run, throw it away  
>Run before they're finding me out<br>I just wanna run

I just wanna run  
>I'm out here all alone<br>I try to call your house  
>Can't reach you on the phone<br>I'll gather up the nerve  
>I'm packing up my bag<br>It's more than you deserve  
>Don't treat me like a drag<p>

I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
>I'm repeating myself,<br>My words lost all meaning  
>I keep talking<br>I repeat myself

I just wanna run, hide it away  
>Run because they're chasing me down<br>I just wanna run, throw it away  
>Run before they're finding me out<br>I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)  
>I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)<p>

Like a game of chess  
>I predict your move<br>I think I know you better  
>Better than you do<br>I'm sick of feeling cheap  
>Cheated and abused<br>Sick of losing sleep  
>Thinking about you<p>

I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
>I'm repeating myself,<br>My words lost all meaning  
>I keep talking<br>I repeat myself

I just wanna run, hide it away  
>Run because they're chasing me down<br>I just wanna run, throw it away  
>Run before they're finding me out<br>I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)  
>I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh) throw it away<p>

I just wanna run, hide it away  
>Run because they're chasing me down<br>I just wanna run, throw it away  
>Run before they're finding me out, out<p>

I just wanna run

I just wanna run, hide it away  
>Run because they're chasing me down<br>I just wanna run, throw it away  
>Run before they're finding me out<p>

I just wanna run (Hey, hey, hey, hey,...)  
>I just wanna run (won't find me out, won't find me out)<br>I just wanna run

I finished and told us to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any of these songs!<strong>

**Please review! ;-) **

**Ideas please!**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**don't own Glee or any songs that I use in this story! This is a start over from my story called Rachel and Her Family. I thought it could use a new title so it got a new title. I repeat this is a start over!**

**Please give me ideas for this story.;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mom-Shelby<strong>

**Wolfs in the Family- Rachel, Shelby, and Puck.**

**Adopted-Quinn**

**Siblings-Quinn, Puck, Rachel.**

**Nerd-Santana**

**Alpha-Rachel of The Gold Stars**

**Cheerleader-Brittany **

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel is a badass, protects her familypack.**

**Quinn is a sweet girl after her punk phase.**

**Shelby works at Minkley high as a english teacher**

**Puck is a manwhore and stands by Rachel's side duringna fight**

**Santana is a shy and quite girl**

**Brittany is a outgoing girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV...<strong>

After Finn finished his song and the teacher name I don't remember let us go. I told Santana to meet me at my car. She nodded and left. "Finn, you better not hurt her in anyway, you got me." I said looking at him. "Aww, poor Rachie. I can have my way with her all I want. You can't do anything about it. You can't get into anymore fights your out of here." He laughing. I growled. "New year, means I can get into fights." I said walking up to him. Quinn and Puck pulled me back. Finn ran out with a scared look on his face. I growled at them. "Santana is waiting for you." They said in union. I walked out, not saying a word to them. I got outside and saw Santana trying to get away from Finn. I walked over to them and unlocked my doors and put Santana in. "Hey!" Finn yelled. "What!" I yelled back. "She does not want to go with you!" He yelled back. I shook my head and open the drivers side. I got pulled back and punched. I saw Red and started attacking Finn. Someone pulled me off of him and hugged me. I looked down and saw Santana. I hugged her back. After the hug we got in the car and I took her home. I pulled into my driveway and she walked across the street to her house. I went in and I went up to my room and packed extra clothes. I went back down and I shifted and ran outside to the woods. I ran around. I stopped and sinffed the air. I growled and ran back to the house.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I howled to my pack members and waited. They all came to my house. I shifted back and put on my extra clothes. "There are vampires here. I need you all to be on gard." They nodded. "We all need to be on poltrol." The first group is on the left side. The second group is the middle. The last group is the left side" I said and they all nodded. The first group is going at night. The second group is going is staring at 4. The third group is going in the afternoon. That is the end of the meeting, we all start tomorrow. " I said. They all left. I started to think.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Finn's POV...**

It was late at night when I was running. I heard a nose and looked behide me. I saw glowing eyes then a sharp pain. Everything started going black. I woke up a little later. "I'm Jessie st. James." A guy said. "I'm Finn." I said. I started getting thirsty. A guy handed me a cup full of red stuff. My mouth watered and I felt my teeth grow I chugged the red stuff. "I'm your king and you will follow me." He said and I nodded. My body started to burn. I pasted out again.


	5. Chapter 5

**don't own Glee or any songs that I use in this story! This is a start over from my story called Rachel and Her Family. I thought it could use a new title so it got a new title. I repeat this is a start over!**

**Please give me ideas for this story.;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mom-Shelby<strong>

**Wolfs in the Family- Rachel, Shelby, and Puck.**

**Adopted-Quinn**

**Siblings-Quinn, Puck, Rachel.**

**Nerd-Santana**

**Alpha-Rachel of The Gold Stars**

**Cheerleader-Brittany**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel is a badass, protects her familypack.**

**Quinn is a sweet girl after her punk phase.**

**Shelby works at Minkley high as a english teacher**

**Puck is a manwhore and stands by Rachel's side duringna fight**

**Santana is a shy and quite girl**

**Brittany is a outgoing girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV...<strong>

I was out poltroling by myself when I smelled a two vampires. I ran in to them. I saw Jesse and Finn. I growled at them. "Hey the big bad wolf showed up." Jesse said grinning like a mad man. Finn was smirking. I kept growling. "I see that your alpha now, I remembered you as a pup. I grabbed you and you bit my finger off. I just knew you were going to be a alpha. I could have killed you but then you would not live in fear if I did." He said walking up to me. I backed up and barked at him. "You remember all the little pups I took a year ago, well there all dead cause of you. You are not strong to protect your pack or that girl named Santana." I growled and jumped. He grabbed me by the thout. "Now now its not time yet for you to die." He putting me down. He left with Finn behind him. I ran back to my house and shifted back. I put on my extra clothes and went in. My mom was there. "I saw him." I said getting water. She gasped. "He turned Finn." I said gripping the counter. "I'm not strong, he said I won't be able to protect anybody from him or the rest of them." I said letting the tears fall. I felt arms wrapped around me. I turned and sobbed. I stayed like that till it was time to go to school. I hugged Noah and Quinn before I left with Santana.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I walked in with Santana and smelled two new wolfs. I walked Santana to her locker and I saw Finn walking over to us. I bit down a growl and glared at him. "Hey Santana, will you go on a date with me?" He asked her. I looked at her. "She looked up at him and smiled. " Sure, I would love to." She said. I looked down and felt my heart break. He grinned. "Great, I'll pick you up at 8." He said walking up. The bell rang and I told her I'll be at class soon. I walked off and found Finn. "Don't you dear turn her into a vampire please." I begged to him. He looked at me and nodded. "I wasn't planning on it, don't worry she is in the plan but she won't be turned." He said walking off. I got to class in time and thought about what he said. It was time for glee and I smelled the wolfs again, but stronger. I walked in the choir room and two people pulled me out. "Hi, I'm Nate and this Blaine." A guy said. I nodded. "Can we join your pack." I nodded. I touch there heads and a whispered a bond. I let go of there heads and walked back in. Glee was over and I went back home. Santana got a ride from Finn.


	6. Chapter 6

don't** own Glee or any songs that I use in this story! This is a start over from my story called Rachel and Her Family. I thought it could use a new title so it got a new title. I repeat this is a start over!**

**Please give me ideas for this story.;-)**

**This going to be where that start out in Glee club and I'm doing songs. There are going to be fights and Jesse is going to show up. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Mom-Shelby<strong>

**Wolfs in the Family- Rachel, Shelby, and Puck.**

**Adopted-Quinn**

**Siblings-Quinn, Puck, Rachel.**

**Nerd-Santana**

**Alpha-Rachel of The Gold Stars**

**Cheerleader-Brittany**

**New wolfs-Nate (random name) and Blaine.**

**Vampires-Jesse and Finn (soon Sam)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel is a badass, protects her familypack.**

**Quinn is a sweet girl after her punk phase.**

**Shelby works at Minkley high as a english teacher**

**Puck is a manwhore and stands by Rachel's side duringna fight**

**Santana is a shy and quite girl**

**Brittany is a outgoing girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV...<strong>

I sat in the back with Puck and Quinn. I was watching Santana and Finn. The teacher came in. Quinn, Puck, and Sam got when The teacher told them who wants to perform first to see what songs we are doing for Reingals.

[Intro: Quinn]  
>Come on, everybody throw your hands up<br>In the air, come on let's  
>You know, we keep the party jumpin'<br>So let's keep them 40's comin'

[Hook: Sam]  
>Come on down to the city of LA where we<br>We ride with gangstas and the pimpin's easy  
>You know how we keep it bumpin' everyday, baby<br>We ride with gangstas and the pimpin's easy

[puck, Quinn, Sam]  
>I ride with J-D-O-G, it's like okay basically<br>We get shit-faced and crazy  
>We're screamin' "Fuck the Police!"<p>

[Puck]  
>J-Just like Eazy, let's smoke these<br>With Oldie, and Charlie  
>We mix it over a heartbeat<br>And roll with the Undead Army

[Puck]

And you don't need to see the best of me  
>The best MC, it's just a beat<br>Producer feeds that makes me mean  
>That seems to be what makes me scream<p>

[Puck]  
>So word up? Let's roll the town, fucked up!<br>Let's tag LA and show love!

[Sam]

Yo J-Dog wait, just hold up  
>Take my mic, my PO showed up<p>

[Intro: Quinn]  
>Come on, everybody throw your hands up<br>In the air, come on let's  
>You know, we keep the party jumpin'<br>So let's keep them 40's comin'

[Hook: Sam]  
>Come on down to the city of LA where we<br>We ride with gangstas and the pimpin's easy  
>You know how we keep it bumpin' everyday, baby<br>We ride with gangstas and the pimpin's easy

[Puck]  
>I ride with J-D-O-G, it's like okay basically<br>We get shit-faced and crazy  
>We're screamin' "Fuck the Police!"<p>

[Puck]

J-Just like Eazy, let's smoke these  
>With Oldie, and Charlie<br>We mix it over a heartbeat  
>And roll with the Undead Army<p>

[Sam]  
>And you don't need to see the best of me<br>The best MC, it's just a beat  
>Producer feeds that makes me mean<br>That seems to be what makes me scream

[Sam]  
>So word up? Let's roll the town, fucked up!<br>Let's tag LA and show love!

[Puck, Sam]

Yo J-Dog wait, just hold up  
>Take my mic, my PO showed up<p>

[Quinn]

We're six Caucasians, hell raisin', blazin'  
>Makin' zero bacon or wait to drink to stop to think<br>(To call Funny), to ride with me!

[Sam]  
>My pants are so low<br>I'm sippin' on this 4-0  
>Rollin' in the four-door<br>Producer, me, and four hoes, oh no!

[Puck]  
>The 5-0's rollin' cold<br>I didn't stop but tried to smoke  
>Container's open (Funny smokin')<br>I think I'm chokin' (It's time to go, OH!)  
>This midnight tale, let's keep it rollin'<br>Keep the fucking Mad-Dog flowin'

[Sam]  
>Los Angeles, we keep it goin'<br>Undead is what we're throwin'

[Verse 3: Quinn]  
>I keep on blowin' up my head, keeps gettin' fatter everyday baby<br>On TV, you better listen, cause you know they'll play me  
>In the club, you in the corner while my shit go crazy<br>And I got my soldiers in the back, so you don't wanna face me  
>And when your girl look up at me, I'm lookin' right down<br>And all that yappin' you know it gon' get you smacked down  
>I stick around to keep it mad while the crowd's loud<br>In the city of LA, that's my hometown

Yo J-Dog wait, just hold up  
>Take my mic, my PO showed up<p>

[Sam]  
>We're six Caucasians, hell raisin', blazin'<br>Makin' zero bacon or wait to drink to stop to think  
>(To call Funny), to ride with me!<p>

[Puck]  
>My pants are so low<br>I'm sippin' on this 4-0  
>Rollin' in the four-door<br>Producer, me, and four hoes, oh no!

[Quinn]  
>The 5-0's rollin' cold<br>I didn't stop but tried to smoke  
>Container's open (Funny smokin')<br>I think I'm chokin' (It's time to go, OH!)  
>This midnight tale, let's keep it rollin'<br>Keep the fucking Mad-Dog flowin'

[Sam]  
>Los Angeles, we keep it goin'<br>Undead is what we're throwin'

[Verse 3: Quinn]  
>I keep on blowin' up my head, keeps gettin' fatter everyday baby<br>On TV, you better listen, cause you know they'll play me  
>In the club, you in the corner while my shit go crazy<br>And I got my soldiers in the back, so you don't wanna face me  
>And when your girl look up at me, I'm lookin' right down<br>And all that yappin' you know it gon' get you smacked down  
>I stick around to keep it mad while the crowd's loud<br>In the city of LA, that's my hometown

I clapped for them and I saw Santana get. "Rachel I need your help." She said. I nodded and got up walking to the front of the room. "Do you know the song called hero by Skillet." I nodded. "Great." She said and nodded to the band.

(**Rachel**, santana, **_both)  
><em>**

**I'm just a step away**

**I'm just a breath away**

**Losin' my faith today**

(Fallin' off the edge today)

**I am just a man**

**Not superhuman**

(I'm not superhuman)

**Someone save me from the h****ate**

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

(Falling from my faith today)

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live **

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero** (save me now)

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A hero'll save me **(just in time)

**I've gotta fight today**

**To live another day**

**Speakin' my mind today**

(My voice will be heard today)

**I've gotta make a stand**

**But I am just a man**

(I'm not superhuman)

**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**We're in the fight of our lives**

(And we're not ready to die)

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I've got a hero** (I've got a hero)

**Livin' in me**

**I'm gonna fight for what's right**

**Today I'm speaking my mind**

**And if it kills me tonight**

(I will be ready to die)

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

A hero's gonna save me just in time

**I need a hero**

Who's gonna fight for the weak

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

I need a hero

**I need a hero**

**_A hero's gonna save me just in time_**

I smiled at Santana and thought how our voices were good together. I went back to my seat and Mercedes, Kurt, and Artie went up.**  
><strong>

(Artie, **Mercedes**, Kurt, _all_)

This is the boss and I'm sick of waiting  
>I want Pikachu and this time don't screw it up<p>

_Prepare for trouble  
>Make it double<br>Prepare for trouble  
>Make it double<em>

We'll be the richest rogues of all time_. _  
><strong> Creators of a grand design.<strong>_  
><em>I'll be the king.   
><strong> I'll be the queen<strong>_. _  
>I'll be the joker... of crime<em>. <em>

Prepare for trouble  
><em>Make it double (<strong>prepare for trouble<strong>) _  
><em>Prepare for trouble (<em>James: make it double_) _  
><em>Make it double <em>

**To protect the world from devastation**_. _  
><span>To unite all peoples within our nation.<span>  
><strong> To denounce the evils of truth &amp; love<strong>_. _  
><span>To extend our reach to the stars above<span>_. _  
><strong>Mercedes<strong>, Kurt  
><strong>Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.<strong>  
><em>Surrender now or prepare to fight. (<em>that's right_)_

_Team Rocket's rockin'  
>Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble<em>

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you_

_Team Rocket's rockin'  
>Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble<br>Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you  
>We're gonna capture Pikachu<em>

_Prepare for trouble ::Kurt's laugh:: _  
><em>Make it double ( <em>**prepare for trouble**_) _  
><em>Prepare for trouble (<em>make it double)  
><span>_Make it double _

We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong

For mayhem and madness and rare Pokemon   
><strong>I'm so gorgeous<strong>  
>I'm always the man<span>

You're just the players in my master plan

_Team Rocket's rockin'  
>Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble<br>Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you_

Team Rocket's rockin'  
>Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble<br>Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you  
>We're gonna capture Pikachu<p>

::Kurt's laugh:: 

We're always gonna try it   
><span> No one can deny it <span>  
>We can cause a riot in Sunday School<span> ( Oow, a riot) <span>  
><span>We'll have you believing <span>  
><span> Truth can be deceiving <span>  
><span>'<span>_Do unto others' is our Golden Rule _

::Kurt's laugh::   
><strong>This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself<strong>

Even we couldn't screw this one up, Mercedes   
>Would you two stop yapping, here they come<p>

_Prepare for trouble  
>Team Rocket's rockin'<br>Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble_

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you _

_Team Rocket's rockin' _  
><em>Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble <em>  
><em>Double trouble, big trouble <em>  
><em>Gonna capture Pikachu <em>

_Team Rocket's rockin' _  
><em>Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble (<em>walkin' trouble_) _  
><em>Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you ::<strong>Mercedes laugh<strong>::_

_Team Rocket's rockin'  
>Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble<br>Double trouble, big trouble  
>Gonna capture Pikachu<em>

_Team Rocket's rockin'_

_Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble_ (James: walkin' trouble)  
><em>Double trouble<em> (** big trouble**), _big trouble's gonna follow you_

_::_**Mercedes laugh:**_:_

_Team Rocket's rockin'_

_Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!_

Everybody clapped, but me. I was spaced out. I felt somebody nudged me. I shook my head and started to clap. When the clapping was down Finn went up. I glared at him. He looked at Santana. I growled, but only Puck heard me. He gave me a confused look. 'I'll tell you later'. I mouthed to him. He nodded and looked back up front. Finn started to think.

I know a girl who's tough but sweet

She's so fine, she can't be beat

She's got everything that I desire

Sets the summer sun on fire

I want Santana

I want Santana

I want Santana

I want Santana

Go to see her when the sun goes down

Ain't no finer girl in town

You're my girl, what the doctor ordered

So sweet, you make my mouth water

I want Santana

I want Santana

I want Santana

I want Santana

Santana on the beach, there's nothing better

But I like Santana when it's wrapped in a sweater

Some day soon I'll make you mine

Then I'll have Santana all the time

I want Santana

I want Santana

I want Santana

I want Santana

Santana in the morning time,

Santana in the hot sunshine.

Santana baby can't you see,

All I want is your Santana!

Santana in the morning time,

Santana in the hot sunshine.

Santana baby can't you see,

All I want is your Santana!

(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)

All I want is your Santana!

(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)

All I want is your Santana!

I growled and Noah and Quinn looked at me and saw my eyes where a deep gold not the brown they were. I clenched my jaw and Quinn took my hand and took me out of the room. "You okay." She asked me. I shook my head. She nodded and hugged me. After a while I calmed down and we went back in. After my little episode. Mike, Tina, and Brittany went up. Tina started singing and Mike and Brittany started dancing.

I like being independent

Not so much of an investment

No one to tell me what to do

I like being by myself

Don't gotta entertain anybody else

No one to answer to

But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold

Someone to give me their jacket when its cold

Got that young love even when we're old

Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand

Pick me up, pull me close, be my man

I will love you till the end

So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin', for my future someone

Cause when the time is right

You'll be here, but for now

Dear no one, this is your love song

I don't really like big crowds

I tend to shut people out

I like my space, yeah

But I'd love to have a soul mate

God will give him to me someday

& I know it'll be worth the wait

So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin', for my future someone

Cause when the time is right

You'll be here, but for now

Dear no one, this is your love song

But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold

Someone to give me their jacket when its cold

Got that young love even when we're old

Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand

Pick me up, pull me close, be my man

I will love you till the end

So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin', for my future someone

Cause when the time is right

You'll be here, but for now

Dear no one, this is your love song

When the finished I raised my hand. "Yes, Rachel." said the teacher. "I like to preform one more song." I said he nodded and I went up. I grabbed a stole and nodded to the band. I stared at Santana.

I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks

Just tryna find ya

I've been like a maniac insomniac,

Five steps behind ya

Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit

Check please...

Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams

Much more than a Grammy award,

That's how much you mean to me

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl,

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long,

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh _  
><em>

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh _  
><em>

Let me play it loud

You can't help but turn them heads

Knockin' them dead

Dropping like flies around you

If I get your body close not letting go

Hoping you're about to

Tell them other guys they can lose your number

You're done!

They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk!

Like a TV show playing re-runs

Every chance I get,

I'm a turn you on

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh _  
><em>

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh _  
><em>

Let me play it loud

Can't seem to stop you from running, running

Through my, through my mind, mind

Just keep it coming, coming

'Til I make you mine, mine

You've got that something, something

I wanna be with girl (wanna be with girl)

You're my greatest hit girl (greatest hit girl)

Just say this is it girl...

Hey baby...

Don't you know you're my it girl

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl,

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh _  
><em>

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh _  
><em>

Let me play it loud

Let me hear you singing like...

Oh oh oh oh _  
><em>

Everybody in the crowd

Let me hear you singing like

This is it girl.

I was panting when I was done. I kept staring at Santana. She open her mouth but I got tackled. I hit my head.i looked up and saw Finn. "You bitch!" He yelled at me. I growled and punched his face hard. I got up and glared at him. He got up and hissed at me. I growled. I dodged every punch he thru. "Stop!" I heard Santana yell. I stopped and Finn started beating me up. Puck thru him off of me and I Quinn helped me up. Santana went to Finn and checked him. My heart broke and I ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

don't** own Glee or any songs that I use in this story! This is a start over from my story called Rachel and Her Family. I thought it could use a new title so it got a new title. I repeat this is a start over!**

**Please give me ideas for this story.;-)**

**This going to be where that start out in Glee club and I'm doing songs. There are going to be fights and Jesse is going to show up.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Mom-Shelby<strong>

**Wolfs in the Family- Rachel, Shelby, and Puck.**

**Adopted-Quinn**

**Siblings-Quinn, Puck, Rachel.**

**Nerd-Santana**

**Alpha-Rachel of The Gold Stars**

**Cheerleader-Brittany**

**New wolfs-Nate (random name) and Blaine.**

**Vampires-Jesse and Finn (soon Sam)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel is a badass, protects her familypack.**

**Quinn is a sweet girl after her punk phase.**

**Shelby works at Minkley high as a english teacher**

**Puck is a manwhore and stands by Rachel's side duringna fight**

**Santana is a shy and quite girl**

**Brittany is a outgoing girl**

* * *

><p><strong>No ones POV...<strong>

Puck growled when Rachel ran out. He pick up Finn and punched him in the face. "You son of a bitch! You know that Santana is her mate!" He yelled. He punch Finn one more time before he flew across the room. Jessie picked up Finn and glared at Puck. "You don't get to hit my second in command, you dirty must!" He yelled. Puck sat up and glared at him. Everybody else back up looking scared and confused. Jessie looked at Santana. "I'm dew time you will be mine." He said and walked out with Finn on his shoulder. "If you want answers then come to our house." Quinn said, walking out with Puck.

**Rachel's POV...**

I ran out of the school and into the woods. I smelled vampires. I growled and looked around. I started to shift, but the vampires came and started attacking me. I screamed and tried to fight back. The last thing I remembered before passing out was somebody calling my name.

**Santana's POV...**

I walked out of the choir room and thought about what Puck yelled and what that guy said. I stopped and heard screaming. I ran to the screaming and saw Rachel. I screamed her name and tried to wake her up. I finllt picked her up and carried her home. I was about to knock when the door open and Puck took her. He put her on the couch and started to cover the cuts and started kicking and screaming. I jumped and scooted back. She woke up and looked at me. She growled and she then was gone and this wolf thing was in front of me. I froze. Puck grabbed Rachel back and calmed her down. What I heard next made me scared of Rachel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Glee or any songs that I use in this story! This is a start over from my story called Rachel and Her Family. I thought it could use a new title so it got a new title. I repeat this is a start over!**

**Please give me ideas for this story.;-)**

**This going to be where that start out in Glee club and I'm doing songs. There are going to be fights and Jesse is going to show up.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Mom-Shelby<strong>

**Wolfs in the Family- Rachel, Shelby, and Puck.**

**Adopted-Quinn**

**Siblings-Quinn, Puck, Rachel.**

**Nerd-Santana**

**Alpha-Rachel of The Gold Stars**

**Cheerleader-Brittany**

**New wolfs-Nate (random name) and Blaine.**

**Vampires-Jesse and Finn (soon Sam)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel is a badass, protects her familypack.**

**Quinn is a sweet girl after her punk phase.**

**Shelby works at Minkley high as a english teacher**

**Puck is a manwhore and stands by Rachel's side duringna fight**

**Santana is a shy and quite girl**

**Brittany is a outgoing girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV..<strong>

I was hold back Rachel and trying to clam her down. I saw Quinn come and got Santana up and they went upstairs. Mom came and shifted and I let go of Rachel. Mom started to nuzzle her and lick her. Rachel started to clam down a little. Rachel shifted back and started to sob. Being the loveable brother I hugged her. I looked over and saw Quinn coming down with a scared Santana. Rachel could since feeling and looked over and started to whimper. "I got to go, bye." Santana said and left. Rachel broke free from my hug and ran to her room,slamming the door. I sighed and looked at my hands.

**Rachel's POV..**

I slammed my door and locked it. I curled into my bed and started to sob. 'The girl, I can't live without I scared her.' I thought. I kept on sobbing till a howl got my attioun. I jumped out of my window and shifted. I ran to howl. I saw Blaine and Nate, fight off vampires. I went in and started to help. More wolfs started to come, and vampires. We fought till dawn. The vampires left and we all shifted back. I saw Puck on the ground bleeding. I ran to him with tears in my eyes. "Noah...you can't leave me, your my wing man." I said softly. Puck looked at me and smiled. "You are a great alpha. Don't let anybody tell you differently." He took his final breath. I started to sob. It felt like my other half broke. I kept on sobbing. My mom came and gasped. She grabbed me and we both sobbed. After a while I stopped and I put my walls up. I left and went to the park. "I will kill you Jessie St. James." I screamed when I got to the park. I was not the same after that day. I turned into a monster.


End file.
